The Never Ending Kiss
by midnite star watcher
Summary: A new romantic ending to a TJ & Spinelli episode. Reloaded as it got taken off b4.


**Hey, I'm not sure what this episode is called but it's the one where T.J and Spenelli have to kiss in front of the whole playground.**

**Well I'm going to write a different ending to this episode.**

**To be honest I can't actually remember all the details properly so if you do know the episode I'm on about, and you know what happens I'm sorry if it's wrong.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please R&R, thank you.**

As every boy and girl at (A/N: I have forgotten the name of their school, sorry.) were gathered around in waiting for the only boy and girl who were brave enough or simply stupid enough to explore the unknown…they were going to kiss.

Everyone was there; from the Ashley's to King Bob, to the kindergarteners. Every kid came to witness this terrifying event that was about to take place.

A drum role had begun and already Spenelli could hear the sobs from Cornship girl (A/N: you know who I mean, that little girl with the blue and white dress. Is that her name?) as she made her way through the parted crowd of kids and towards her secret crush…T.J Detweiler.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vince man, I'm not sure about this. I mean this has never been done before, what if I do it wrong or something? And she ends up hating me for it!" T.J spoke with all the fear he felt.

"Don't worry man, you'll do fine." His best pal Vince reassured him.

"Oh god, here she comes." T.J adjusted his cap several times before his eyes locked with the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. (A/N: does Spenelli have brown eyes?) 

These were the eyes of a princess. They were the eyes he saw every night in his dreams. These eyes were the eyes of the girl he secretly desired, the girl who he knew he must have, but never could.

This girl was none other than…Spenelli.

 T.J smiled nervously at Spenelli as she cautiously moved closer to him.

"Good luck man." Vince whispered so as only T.J heard.

Spenelli tried her hardest to look anywhere but at T.J's lovely blue eyes, but she couldn't resist them. She found them so caring; she had to keep looking deep into them.

Both were to lost in each others eyes that neither of them heard the count down coming from the on watchers.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" The whole school fell dead silent at the count of '1'.

After a few moments it registered through T.J's mind that he and Spenelli were supposed to kiss now. And since Spenelli didn't seem to be doing anything but stare into his eyes, he gladly moved his head closer to Spenelli's until his lips were only an mm apart. Then with one last thought; _'YES!' he closed the gap between them and finally kissed her._

And what a kiss! T.J never could have imagined anything as wonderful as this. It felt like pure bliss.

As T.J pulled away from Spenelli, who had just that moment remember what was going on, she was too lost in the feeling of pure bliss. There were gasps coming from every child around them, some even fainted. 

"So, how was it?" One guy got over his shock and asked.

"Yea, how was it?" More kids started to ask.

"Was it horrible?"

"What it's like?"

"Can you do it again?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

All of a sudden every kid on the playground was asking questions about their kiss.

"QUIET!" Mikey, one of T.J's and Spenelli's best mates shouted.

Everyone shut up. 

"So man, how was it?" Vince asked.

"It was…how shall I put it…different." T.J finally decided, not wanting to tell the whole playground the truth about how he really felt.

"Yeah, it was …different." Spenelli added. She too didn't want anyone knowing that she really enjoyed it and would do anything to do it again.

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG" The end of lunch bell rang, and sighs were heard.

As everyone made there way back to class there were still two people standing in the same spot as before…T.J and Spenelli.

"So…" T.J began but didn't have the courage to continue.

"So…" Spenelli also couldn't continue.

A few minutes past in silence.

"We better get to class." T.J said, a little disappointedly.

"Is that what you really wanna do?" Spenelli asked, grinning slyly.

"What do you mean?" T.J was a little shocked.

"I mean, would you rather do this…" Spenelli didn't finish her sentence as she was using her lips for something else…to once again kiss T.J.

Once Spenelli pulled away from a long and meaningful kiss, she asked once more, "Would you rather go to class or continue doing this for a while?" 

"Does this answer your question?" T.J asked before placing his lips tenderly on to Spenelli's for another taste of pure bliss.

The end.

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please don't forget to review, I would be very grateful.**

**Thank you.**

**~*~Emma~*~**


End file.
